JP 2002-103270 A discloses a wearable joint driving device worn by a human body to allow a joint portion to make a movement. In the conventional wearable joint driving device, a plurality of pneumatic actuators, which are reduced in length through air supply to generate a driving force, are mounted to clothes worn by the human body. That is, in the above-mentioned device, by reducing the length of the pneumatic actuators, a contraction force is exerted between link bodies formed in the clothes, thereby driving joint portions of the human body.
However, in the above conventional wearable joint driving device, a force from the pneumatic actuators acts on the link bodies of the clothes formed of a flexible material such as cloth, so that wrinkles, looseness, or the like may be generated in the clothes, and the clothes may be deviated with respect to the human body. Accordingly, there is a fear of the operating amount of the pneumatic actuators not being properly transmitted to the human body, making it impossible to obtain a sufficient operating amount and driving force for practical use.